


The Bubble

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Chart: In the Dark [5]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: 'Partnership' has taken on a whole new meaning to them now.





	The Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Another written for my Drabble123 chart, [In the Dark](https://calise.dreamwidth.org/288772.html#cutid1). Prompt: Electricity

Jesse lights up a cigarette and takes a long draw. Blowing a plume of smoke into the night air, he looks up at the stars and wonders just how long this thing between him and Mr White can go on before the bubble bursts. 

It's gone way beyond a business deal. 'Partnership' has taken on a whole new meaning to them now. Because whenever they get together these days, they end up against a wall, on the floor, or in bed. It's happening again and again, and neither man seems willing or able to stop it. It's like electricity, an intense charge between them that pulses like blood through a vein. And they can't ignore it, however hard they try. 

Each time they make love, they go wherever the mood takes them, bringing each other to climax with their fingers and mouths. Sometimes they fuck: real, balls-deep fucking. Jesse never thought he'd go for that, but now he loves having Mr White inside him; and when they're in sync and Mr White hits just the right spot, Jesse has the most intense orgasms he's ever had in his life. He loves the sounds Mr White makes too, and the way he says his name: _Jesse... Oh god, Jesse..._ That's just as much of a turn on as the rest of it.  


His darker moods attempt to convince him he's a slut, doing it with a married man who used to be his teacher. But when he's feeling okay about himself, the thought of being in Mr White's arms is the purest, most natural high there ever was.  


And when he's actually there, being held tight, edging closer to bliss, Jesse can really believe that nothing else matters, and that Mr White loves him more than anything else in the world.


End file.
